Skyward Sword: Adding One More To The Story
by MiaPia-Chan
Summary: Meet Mato. A daring young girl who lives beneath the clouds with a complete natural life. Supposedly she's linked to this 'great mission' that she's dreamt about a lot, and sets off to her duty by the Goddess. So basically, Mato is another companion that will follow Link along the way. Did I mention that a certain Demon Lord takes a liking to her? Ghirahim x Oc. ZeLink to come! ;)
1. Strange Dream

**Now this is my first attempt at writing this this, so basically it's my first fanfiction! o.o  
I don't own The Legend Of Zelda, these two characters are mine. :33  
So without further ado, lets begin! XD**

* * *

_She felt herself floating in complete and utter darkness. She opened her eyes to find nothing in her surroundings.  
__  
"Huh? Wh-Where-" She was interrupted by a huge monstrous creature which appeared so suddenly. She gasped in terror and shock by looking at the beast's form. Dark scales surrounded the beast's body, it's teeth were sharp as a razor and looked as if they would tear you apart. Then out of the blue a blast of light appeared, which quietened the beast's roars a bit. _

_"Mato...The time has come for you to awaken. You are bound to a great mission of importance, as it shall soon find you..." The light's voice had soon faded as Mato was left alone. However she did hear another voice which was strangely familiar, and_ very_ closer._

* * *

"MATO!"

"Eeek!" Mato fell to wooden floor along with her bed sheets soon to fall on top of her. Mato rubbed her head in pain since she fell so hard, as she tilted her head up to find a familiar face. Kira, one of Mato's childhood friends.

"For the love of Farore, why is it so hard to get you up?" Kira questioned as she leaned over to Mato who pulled herself up off the floor, smiling sheepishly to herself.

"Heh. What? And this doesn't surprise you?" Mato said jokingly at Kira who had her poker face on. Mato coughed awkwardly.

"...Anyway, why _did _you wake me up?"

"For the festival of course! You do remember, right?" Mato stayed silent, keeping out from eye contact. Kira sighed and poked her lightly in the shoulder.

"Come on! You promised me this!"

"Kira I _never _remembered you promising this."

"...You must be light-headed from all the food that you ate yesterday..." Kira's voice trailed off with her lips pushed out, while Mato gave her a glare and letting out a quiet growl. As much she wanted to make her angry for the entertainment, Mato smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, we can go."

"R-Really?" Mato nodded with a smirk as Kira giggled with joy and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Mato... Now, hurry up and get ready, we're leaving soon!" Kira skipped out the door leaving Mato behind to get ready.

_Was...was that a dream? And, that voice... 'Great mission'? _Mato snapped out from her mind, assuring herself that it must be nothing. Mato walked towards the bathroom, and looked at herself in her small mirror.

"S-Sheesh, I look messed up." Mato turned the water tap on putting her bundle of hands under the water, as if it were a basin being filled. She poured the water onto her face, freshening herself up. Then she reached for her brush which was just a few meters away from the sink. Mato brushed her brown hair; the same color matching her eyes, as it reached just below her shoulders. She parted her hair for a small fringe to fall on the right side of her face. Once finishing that, she looked into the mirror once again and giggled softly.

After that, Mato walked towards her closet picking out her usual attire for a usual day. A long sleeved violet shirt which reached at her hip, along with a pair of white black leggings and brown boots. Once finished getting dressed she looked out towards her small window seeing that the town was already packed with others.

"Hmph, typical." Mato withdrew from her window and walked out towards her door, closing it behind tightly.

* * *

**Aaaand that was chapter 1! XD  
I feel so happy writing this. :)  
Chapter 2 will actually have something to do with the story. :DD  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed this, yes you! Thanks for reading! And stay tuned! :33 **


	2. Festival And Awakening

**Chapter 2. Yay. X3  
I don't own The Legend Of Zelda, Mato is mine! -w-  
Away we go! o 3 o**

* * *

(Mato's P.O.V)

"Hey, ready to get going?" Kira said with a touch of joy in her voice. Mato yawned, as she still felt a little drowsy. Kira responded back with a growl.

"Alright alright, I'm ready. Let's get going." They both pushed opened the doors and took a step outside. The cold air immediately whipped at their faces, but was enough to wake Mato up from her drowsiness. Mato soon noticed the awful stench that surrounded the area in the alleyway. Both Kira and Mato pinched their noses and quickly moved to the town square, filled with merchants, guards patrolling, and adorable doggies and kittens roaming around freely.

"We should hurry up, Castle town will be pretty packed soon." Kira said while quickly dragging Mato out to the front gates.

* * *

As they both started to head for the festival, which was not that far, Mato decided to tell Kira about the dream which had been troubling her.

"Kira, can I...tell you something?" Mato questioned, her voice becoming much more quiet.

"Hm? What is it?" Kira responded, putting her curious face on. But just as Mato was to give her the answer, they both heard someone far off in the distance and drew their attention to it. And by the looks of it, Mato had already recognized that cocky voice.

"Guys! Wait up!"

"Roland?" Yep, that would be his name. Roland is also part of our little group, and we've been quite close too. And look at that, he also brought along the horse that his father let him own. Moonlight.

Hey, blame him for naming HIS horse.

"I thought you would be working at the stables today, what are you doing here?" Questioned Kira, a little bit of blush appearing on her face.

"Well my dad said since it was the festival, I could a get day off. And why I'm here? I saw you two head out of town, so I figured that I'd tail you guys." Grinned Roland, pushing back his short black hair which the wind was playfully playing with.

"Uh-huh. Well we were just heading to the festival, wanna join us?" Said Mato while Roland set himself off Moonlight's saddle, bringing the female horse along with the other two.

"Sure, let's get to it."

* * *

(? P.O.V)

_He felt himself falling...falling...falling. Would he ever hit the ground? _

_"Link...?" Said a sudden echoed voice, and most likely sounded somewhat feminine. It called out to Link again._

_"I am waiting for you. The time has come for you to awaken, as you are vital to a great mission of importance. Link..." _

_"Huh? What mission? And who are you?" The figure then disappeared. Then Link heard Zelda's cry. Zelda? She was falling down in front of him. Link reached out to her, hoping that he could get to her. Zelda let out a shriek of terror as she fell into the mouth of monster with a hideous form._

Link quickly bolted up from his slumber, to find himself in his bedroom and on his bed.

"Ah, you're awake." Link had known that familiar voice. He turned to find Headmaster Gaepora, father of Zelda.

"Gaepora?"

"When you're loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I had feared the worst. Fortunately you don't appear to have any serious injuries, for that we can be grateful." It all came flooding back to Link. The flight with Zelda, the tornado, and he remembered not being able to save Zelda.

Now she was gone.

"But where is Zelda? She was with you was she not?" Link stayed silent, not daring to even look at Gaepora in the eyes.

"Link... What has happened to my daughter?" Asked the concerned Gaepora. Link finally turned to him and explained all about what happened that afternoon.

"Hmm... A black tornado you say? That... was no ordinary storm." Link shook his head, pulling on his boots his boots tightly as he stood up, only to be stopped by Gaepora.

"You must not push your self too much Link. You're still recovering." Breathed Gaepora.

"What? Zelda is missing! I have to find her!" Link reacted in anger, in frustration, and in worry. The thought of losing Zelda like that, he just couldn't bear it.

"Link, do not worry. I'm concerned for Zelda but as long as she's with her loftwing she'll be fine." Gaepora paused for a moment, and continued his words.

"Daybreak will be rising soon, we should look for her then. But for now you should get some rest." Gaepora turned and headed towards the door, but stopped to speak once more.

"Zelda is going to be fine. She's out there alive, I know it." And with those last words, Gaepora walked out of the room. Until a strange noise appeared outside. In curiosity, Link bolted up hearing the strange murmur again from outside.

* * *

(Mato's P.O.V)

"And we have a winner!" Exclaimed the happy energetic man who owned the game stand. Mato drew her attention to Kira and Roland who were cheering her name, along with an entire audience joining in. Mato felt extremely irritated.

"Dude, I just shot a few balloons with a slingshot. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Mato, you shot each and every one!"

"You're a natural Mato!" Laughed both Roland and Kira with joy.

"...Whatever." Muttered Mato, after being shoved a small little bag. Mato noticed that the man who owned the stand had given it to her. Inside was... A necklace of some sort? It was shaped in the crest of a half moon, two in fact, along with a circle on the outside. No matter how strange it looked, it certainly was a beautiful charm. Mato bowed in gratitude and walked off towards her two smiling friends.

BOOM!

The gang of three jumped at the sound of a loud bang. They all drew their attention to it as they noticed that fireworks had now been taking place. They all gazed up into the sky in awe.

"It's beautiful..." Breathed Kira, along with Roland probably thinking the same thing. A whole blast of colors were shown, as the lights flew up into the sky like a rocket taking off, while exploding in the outcome. It was a breathtaking experience.

* * *

The festival had come to an end. The stalls began to pack up and leave, as including the huge amount of people.

"Mato, thanks for coming today. And you too, Roland." Kira said with a giggle and hugged the both of them.

_"Mato." _Mato jumped from hearing her name, which had been called out into the distance. To the far east it sounded. However she never heard it again, instead she felt a slight disturbance in the air.

"Roland, take Kira back to Castle Town. I think I'll be fine walking on my own."

"What? Are you sure?" Asked Roland, a little concerned why. Mato responded with a nod.

"Alright then. Uh Kira, come on." Roland took a hold of Kira's hand, as they both saddled onto Moonlight. They rode off, leaving Mato to herself. She was now heading out into the east direction.

* * *

**Chapter 2, is now finished. Hope you enjoyed! X3  
Thought I'd also throw some Link in there. XD  
Stay tuned! :DD **


	3. First Encounter

**Hey! :D Just here to say that I do NOT own The Legend Of Zelda. Mato is my officially mine. :3  
Oh! And also a shout out to eureka93 The Goddess of Darkness and Wingscutdarkness for reviewing! Thanks so much! c:  
Now please enjoy!**

* * *

(Mato's P.O.V)

Mato headed off into the east direction, and it somewhat looked like... a forest?

"Huh...?" Mato started to walk into the forest entrance. It was dark, but she could see where she was going. She walked deeper into the woods and stopped at a strange looking crowd of people. Mato shouted over to them.

"Hey! Can you guys help me!" Mato raised an eyebrow as they turned around. These weren't people they looked very...strange. Their skin was red, and had a weird style of undergarments...

"Uh..." Suddenly they made a noise that she couldn't quite understand. But enough thinking about that, it was time for her to get the hell outta there! The creatures started to race after Mato.

"Get away!" Mato sprinted as fast she could to get away from them, but they would never give up.

"S-Shit, how do I loose these _things?!" _Although, that's when their screeches fainted. As if they disappeared or something. Mato turned her head back, to find that those creatures... disappeared? Mato smiled nervously and turned around, only to bang into something and fall to the ground

"Ow... what the hell...?" Mato's eyes widened from seeing a man looming over her. He had greyish skin, it looked like he was awfully pale. His eyes were a dark brown colour, under his eyes he had purple eye shadow, wore white lipstick and on the left side of his cheek was a small black diamond. His hair was pure white with a flock of hair covering the left side of his face (mostly). It was just his sudden presence that scared me, he just appeared out of nowhere!

He chuckled to himself more like an evil chuckle to me. Mato quickly pulled myself up off the ground, brushing off some of the dirt on her clothing. Now moving on to his. He wore a white body suit cut into shapes of diamonds exposing his skin, along with a golden yellow sash wrapped around his waist with a red diamond on the right side. He also wore white gloves with _more _cut out diamonds. And wore a red cape around him. The inside was filled with many more diamonds which were yellow and red. What's with this guy and his obsession with diamonds anyway?!

I felt my body stiffen by just looking at him. He then opened his mouth and said.

"Ah, what's a girl like you doing out here so late? It's dangerous you know…The forest is infested with monsters." He pulled me a creepy sly smile which made my spine tingle.

"However I do not know your name. We may become better acquainted if you would just tell me." He said as he smirked evilly.  
_  
I didn't trust this man, not one bit. Although he did just save me from those things… so maybe if I just tell him…_

"It's...Mato."

"Mato? Wonderful, I won't forget that." Then he licked his white lips with his tongue, which by the way seemed long. I narrowed my eyes in disgust.

"Now you. What is your name?" Mato demanded.

"Hmph, I guess that seems fair. Allow me to introduce my self." He flipped his hair out of the way while talking.

"I am the Demon Lord who resides over this land. You may call me Ghirahim. However I prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

_Ghirahim? Demon Lord? Oh boy, I don't like the sound of this. _"Well it was nice meeting you, Ghirahim... But I really should get go-

Before she knows it he's right behind her snaking an arm around her waist holding her tightly, and feeling his breath against her neck.

"Oh? Why must you leave so soon? I'm already beginning to develop an interest in you, Mato."

Mato blushed lightly when he said that, but felt somewhat angry. He clicked his fingers as his blade appeared. It was black with a _diamond _just above the hilt. He presses his sword against her neck just enough to make her bleed a bit. Mato yelps in pain.

_W-Why is he doing this? Please... make it stop._

He then leans in closer extending his suddenly extending his long tongue as licks of some of the blood from my neck. Mato shivers ever so lightly as he does this, but finally struggles out of his grasp and makes an escape for it. He didn't follow though, Mato could only hear his evil chuckle echo throughout the woods as she left him.

* * *

Mato arrived at a deeper part of the woods but still couldn't stop thinking with her Encounter with Ghirahim.

"I hope I never run into _him _again..." She touched her neck lightly, some of the blood was dried up but not entirely.

After scramming through some tough bushes she makes her way to a new located area. However, where she was at the top of a large pit. Mato loomed over the pit seeing a pillar at the bottom.

"Child, what are you doing here so late?"

Mato turned around as an old woman stood in front of her. She wore a red cape around her with the top pointed. She was startled when she heard her voice so suddenly.

"A-Ah! F-Forgive me if I disturbed you!" Mato bowed in forgiveness but the old woman just chuckled.

"It is alright child. Although you shouldn't stay out here, come inside where it is safe." Mato followed the old woman into a temple from behind us. As she walked inside she looked around her surroundings, it was quite a large temple but looked years old.

"Tell me child, what is your name?" The old woman said kindly. Mato felt like she could trust her, plus she didn't look all that harmful in any way.

"Mato." Mato said softly to her, as she smiled warmly.

"Ah, I knew that you would arrive soon." Mato became curious, what did she mean? And how did she know that Matp was coming here?

"You knew?" She nodded her head.

"Yes Mato. You see, you were chosen by the goddess to aid the young hero who you will accompany with throughout your journey together."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Goddess? Hero? Journey? Damn, what have I gotten myself into? _

"Mato, have you ever heard the story of the Goddess Hylia?" She said as she sat down in front of a great door, almost like she was guarding it for an unknown reason. Mato shook my head ever so lightly.

"I have only heard a few…"

The old woman chuckled. "Please child, allow me to explain the full story."

Mato sat there in amazement, her jaw dropping at some of the most shocking parts. Now she understood what was going on.

"Wow… that's a really amazing story. And all of that truly happened?"

The old woman nodded, until she noticed the dried up blood on my neck. "Oh, you have been hurt?"

_Crap, that's right that wound is still there. Damn, what was his name again? Ghirahim? Hmm. I'm not sure I should tell her…should I?_

Mato touched her wounded neck, it stung a bit as she winced a little.

"Uh…yeah. I don't know how though." Mato lied.

The old woman didn't respond. What? Did she know?

"Child I think you might want to spend the night here. Its far too dangerous outside."

She was right. Mato certainly didn't want to get chased by those red things, or bump into Ghirahim again.

"Alright."

"Rest easy child, I shall explain more to you tomorrow."

Mato lay down on the ground even though it wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, she drifted off to sleep anyway.

* * *

(Link's P.O.V)

Link followed the strange looking girl from my dream up to the goddess statue. She waited for him to follow closer and as he did, she flew into the base of the statue leaving behind an entrance for Link to follow. Link walked inside looking around, in front of him was a sword in a pedestal, the sword also seemed to be glowing. That's the only thing that had caught his attention. But where did that girl go?

"Where did she—"

Suddenly the blue figure girl shot of from the sword in the middle of the room.

"The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny."

There she was. The girl from my dreams. She stood there in the same spot, and was _floating _about an inch off from the ground. She wore a small purple dress and a diamond in the middle. With it she wore navy black leggings with green lacing cut into small-sized diamonds. Her cape, which Link presumed would be her arms, one was purple and the other a light shade blue color, also the same color as her skin, hair and even eyes with a small diamond on her forehead.

"You… you're the one I've been hearing. From my dreams!" Link was somewhat relieved to finally talk to her.

She nodded.

"Yes, according to your social customs, I should provide with my personal designation. Fi, is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny, as well as another one who awaits you below."

_Another one?_ _Below? Who was Fi talking about?_

Fi turned her head now facing the sword in the pedestal behind her.

"Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

"W-What? Destiny?"

She stared at me for a moment.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep, my sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."

Link shot her a look, a confused look. He was determined to find out what she was talking about.

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. …The one you seek. Honorable Zelda, is still alive."

Hearing from what Fi just said, this relieved Link.

"Zelda?! She's still alive?"

Fi nodded.

"Yes. This spirit maiden, or perhaps you'd rather call her Zelda. Is chosen to be a part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with Zelda, I highly recommend that you take up this sword before you set out to search for her."

"Does that information invigorate you? Are you now ready to take up this sword, Link?"

Link ran towards the sword behind her at a fast pace, as Fi lifted up into the air, looking down at him.

"In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

Link looked at the mysterious sword for a moment.

_Once I take up this sword, I set out on my journey huh? …If this leads me to Zelda, then I have no choice._

Link slowly grasped the sword wrapping both his hands around it tightly. Slowly pulling it out from the pedestal, he raised the sword skyward and a blue light slowly shone down to the hilt. Link's eyes widened and jaw dropped from the sight of the sword now glowing. Fi, who was floating above me then said.

"Recognition complete, Master. Link…My master."

"Link!" A familiar deep voice shouted from behind him, It was Gaepora.

"Head master Gaepora?" Link said in a confused tone.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't entirely sure. Yet here we are in the chamber of the sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear."

He stopped to clear his throat.

_"When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred."_

He took a few steps forward to both me and Fi.

"It all started two days ago. The sword that I've kept hidden for all theses years… It soon began to give off a faint, otherworldly light."

He looked up at Fi who was still floating above.

_"The youth will be guided by two. One born of the blade—one who is youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable. The other will aid the chosen hero across the land in the great destiny that the both carry to burden."_

Fi began to speak.

"Ah, yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost for many generations."

Gaepora and Link glanced at each other, both in confusion. Then Fi floated down still an inch of from the ground.

_"The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit._ _He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade and the young youth at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below… …And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring fourth a piercing light that resurrects the land."_

"Land? And who is this 'other youth' you talk about?"

Fi spoke again, her voice echoing through the room.

"The other youth waits below the clouds for you Master. I calculate a 100% chance that the youth is Female master. The land you speak of is where you will embark on your great journey to the vast realm of what your people call, the Surface. This is the only method for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

Link lowered his head just thinking of Zelda. Gaepora then spoke from behind.

"This is no easy task, Link. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce though the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever accomplished this."

Fi lifted her flowing wavy arms which soon revealed a strong blue bright light, as it started hovering over to Link as he took it carefully.

"This tablet will illuminate a path though the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the altar behind me. But first master, you must hit the crest with a skyward strike. These blasts of energy are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you raise it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, strike it at the crest behind me."

Link nodded, raising my sword skyward and yet again the blue light shone down until reaching the hilt. He swung the sword diagonally, letting out a powerful strike from the sword. Once hit the crest it began to spin. Once it stopped a pillar rose from beneath, with a square hole with nothing filled in it. Link sheathed his sword until then he put the stone tablet that Fi had given to him into the square hole, it looked like there were more pieces to collect to put in the hole.

"Master Link, it is done. Just now, a cloud barrier has separated from the world you know from below. The tablet that you have just placed in the altar had opened a small rift in the cloud barrier. You can now use it to travel to the surface. I will reside in the sword that you carry and shall accompany you in your travels. Summon me whenever you require assistance master."

Fi then had transformed into a small ball of blue light and shot back into the goddess sword. This had surprised both Link and Gaepora.

"Link, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land. Just think—If what Fi says is true then Zelda is alive! Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers may come to face you, Link. Especially down there…"

"Don't worry Headmaster. I will find Zelda and bring her back safe." Link said very seriously.

"Thank you, Link. You do your people proud!"

He said as he took a hold of Link's hand shaking it.

"Dawn will be rising soon. It has been a long night for the both of us. You have a great journey ahead of you Link. And those clothes…They don't look up to the task."

Link looked down at his usual clothing. Gaepora was right, how was someone such as him supposed to go out adventuring like this?

"The uniform you were to receive for the winning race should be ready by now. A sturdy uniform like that will prove much more suitable for a long journey. You'd better change before you leave Link."

Link nodded in agreement.

"Of course headmaster."

* * *

(Mato's P.O.V)

_"Mato…"_

_Urgh…Go away… Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?_

_"Mato… You must awaken now."_

"Mato. Get up, it's time to get up."

Mato slowly opened her eyes, to see the old woman looking down at her. Mato jumped up in shock and immediately sat straight up, clenching onto some blankets covering her.

"G-Gah! D-Don't scare me like that!" Mato whined. The old woman had shot her a glare.

"Child, now isn't the time to be lazy."

_Lazy?! How dare she call me that!_

Mato became irritated. But she was right, Mato always did sleep in. She forgot that she was someplace different. Usually Kira would come and wake her up… but, she wasn't here… Mato missed her and Roland already.

"Come now Mato, follow me."

"Follow you? Where are we going?"

She ignored her. Mato stood up and started following her. They both walked outside and it was daylight. Finally.

The old woman stopped as soon as they walked up the stairs. And what do they find?

A girl collapsed out on the ground!

The girl's hair was blonde, golden even. She wore a long pink sleeved dress with a white pair of leggings and brown boots. Along with her dress was a blue cloth that wrapped around her waist with a crest of some sort that was unfamiliar to Mato. Along with a harp lying next her, maybe it was hers?

Mato's first instinct was to immediately help her up onto her feet. So, she rushed over to her. But that's when she regained consciousness again and Mato stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up looking around at her surroundings in confusion.

"Uhh.." She shook her head slowly.

"W-Where? Where am I?" She talked to herself, not noticing Mato and the old woman behind her. Mato walked over to her at a fast pace, when she turned around to her in fear and let out a small noise.

"W-Who are you?" She was startled and confused. Seriously though, did she lose her memory or something?

"My name is Mato, and this—" Mato turned my head to the old woman, she didn't even bother asking what her name was.

"Uh… This is…" Mato studded.

_Come on now Mato! You should've asked what her name was stupid!_

The old woman ignored Mato yet again. She didn't even bother introducing herself..

"Mato, bring the young child to the temple where it's safe." Mato nodded.

"You got it!" Mato held out my hand to her as she took it. She helped her up, and they both followed the old woman back into the temple.

* * *

The old woman turned to the blonde haired girl and asked the same question as she said to Mato when she had first arrived here.

"Tell me child, what is your name?"

The blonde haired girl looked at both me and the old woman. Seeming like she doesn't trust the two yet.

"My name is Zelda."

The old woman nodded and smiled to her.

"Ah, so you have come from the clouds then?"

_Whoa hold it! Clouds? Does she mean from above? The sky?!_

Zelda spoke softly to the old woman.

"Oh, you mean Skyloft? Yes. But… what is this place? Is this what I think it is?"

Mato just stood there with a HUGE confused look on my face. What on earth are they talking about?

The old woman spoke again.

"Yes child, this is the land that you may call the surface."

Zelda's blue eyes widened, but somehow Mato could see that she was happy.

* * *

Moments later, the old woman explained everything to Zelda about some great mission and what she has to do.

Although Mat was still fascinated from what Zelda had been telling her. She told her all about the sky and Mato told her about this world, that she calls the surface. They both got along quite well with each other too.

The old woman then gave Zelda some white clothing with a two matching bracelets which had the shape of three triangles on it. Some heels that matched the bracelets, and something for her hair, which had the matched the same as both the heels and bracelets.

"Huh? What is this?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Child this clothing is similar to what the Goddess herself had worn. Now you must wear it along your journey."

Zelda took the clothing gently into her arms, looking at it she knew that she had to get changed into it.

Then the old woman faced Mato

"Mato you are to accompany Zelda to Skyview temple."Mato looked towards her raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, what? But, I don't even know where that is!"

The old woman just chuckled.

"Exactly. This will be new for the both of you. Plus, you can protect her from any danger. But…"

She glanced up and down at Mato.

"You cannot go being dressed like that, especially without the proper equipment. Wait here a moment."

Mato did as she was told, while Zelda got changed. And of course Mato let her have her privacy! Once she was finished she looked beautiful. Her golden hair gleamed within the light from a hole in the ceiling while she twirled around in her long white dress. She certainly looked like a goddess alright.

"Zelda, you look so pretty!" Exclaimed Mato. Zelda smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you Mato, I'm glad you think so!" She giggled.

"Here you are Mato. This is what you will be wearing though out your journey."

Mato turned facing the old woman as she handed her the clothing. The clothing was black leather with a few patches of red on the shoulder pads, and waist. (Something similar to Sheik's but with little more armor . There were long black leather gloves seeming to reach her elbows and showing her fingers tips, along with some long black boots.

* * *

After a few more moments of waiting, Mato finally finished getting changed into the outfit that she was given. She seemed to have a liking to it.

"That outfit fits you perfectly Mato. I've kept it for a long time for the chosen one to aid the hero who will save the land."

Zelda looked at me smiling, and Mato gave her a smile back.

"Also Mato, you are good with archery correct?"

Mato thought back to the festival with the balloons. She hit every single one, heck even got a prize for it.

"Um… yeah, I guess."

Then the old woman gave her a bow, along with a small sheathe. I presume that there was a blade in it.

"Here child, these are yours to take."

Mato took them bowing in gratitude, equipping the bow across her shoulder and the sheathe just around her waist.

"Now, it's time for you both to leave. And Mato If you wish to return here, do so."

Mate gave her a smile and nodded, turning her head to Zelda who was holding her harp.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Zelda smiled with joy as her blue eyes gleamed.

Once Mato opened the doors Zelda walks out. Mato stands there for a moment turning back towards the old woman.

"Wait, I didn't get what your name was…"

The old woman smiled.

"It does not matter Mato, but if you wish, then please call me Grannie."

I chuckled softly at the name.

"Alright then, 'Grannie'. I'll be back soon."

And with that Mato walked out from the doors that led outside and into the forest along with Zelda.

* * *

**Phew! That was a long chapter. =3= (And rushed :P) Also, sorry for not having more Ghirahim! D: He will reappear soon again for Mato! *evil laugh* XD  
And I even decided calling the old woman Grannie. I was sick of writing 'old woman' the whole time! xD Meh. So stay tuned for the next chapter and have a faaaabulous day! c: **


	4. Journey To The Temple

**Hello, its me again. :P You know why I'm here. Blah blah blah, I don't own The Legend Of Zelda, blah blah blah Mato is rightfully mine. And as usual please enjoy! :)**

* * *

(Mato's P.O.V)

"_En...Dashadu_

_No bei...Seine du..._

_Dein shu tu..._

_Keiranu sa lei…"_

Zelda sang this, her fingers moving delicately over the harp strings with Mato as her guide walking deeper into the forest. We were told that it was named Faron Woods.

"Zelda, you sing beautifully!" Mato exclaimed as her eyes gleamed, Zelda letting out a small laughter.

"Oh, thank you Mato. This is called 'The Balled Of The Goddess'." Zelda looked up to the sky her smile now lowering into a frown.

"…I sang this song on the day of the wing ceremony, which was held yesterday in Skyloft…" Zelda trailed off and clutched her harp, holding it tightly in her chest. Mato lowered her smile also. She tried comforting her by putting her hand on Zelda's shoulder gently. It helped her a little.

"Don't feel down Zelda. I know I don't give the best advice but—" Mato was interrupted by a shout from her direction. Mato quickly mimed to Zelda to stay down, she did so and stayed hidden under a bush. Mato took cover from a log on the ground peeking her head up. It was those red creatures again; you know the ones that Ghirahim saved her from?

But oddly enough, they were gathered around this plant thingy. Mato had no idea why, but in order to proceed she _had _to take care of them.

"Alright…We just have to take them out and then we can head on out." Mato whispered to Zelda who understood and kept hidden under the bush. Mato took out her bow and an arrow from her small quiver. She raised her bow aiming for the one of the red creatures, slowly pulling back the arrow focusing all her energy and…

She missed.

Instead the arrow had hit the tree which alerted the small crowd of red creatures who were now charging towards Mato! (Except Zelda because well, she's hiding!)

"Crap!" Mato hissed quickly raising her bow again; she managed to strike an arrow to the head on one of the creatures, tossing them to the ground. Mato pulled out her blade getting ready in her battle stance, although she never used a blade before so she was still kind of nervous.

"Okay… So I just swing it?" The rest of the pack charges towards her making strange noises while swinging their swords at her. Mato let out a small scream blocking their attacks barely. Thankfully she managed to swing her blade at one of the creatures slicing it with one strike.

Mato grinned evilly swift fully swinging her blade striking the creatures all in one fatal blow. Zelda popped her head up from the bush checking for it to be safe. It was, since Mato had defeated them all.

"Gee Mato…you did great!" Zelda's eyes glanced around at the strange creatures that she had never encountered before laying on the ground. But what really caught her attention was the small shaking bush in the middle.

"Uh, Mato. Come here for a second?" Mato walked over to Zelda who seemed to be poking at the shivering plant life. It jumped up revealing itself letting out a squeal when it caught its beady eyes on Mato and Zelda.

"Kweee! More monsters! Please don't eat me! I don't taste good!"

"Huh? We're not going to hurt you, and most definitely not eat you…" Mato said calmly and the small creature calmed down a little.

"Kwee? You're right…you did just save me from those red monsters…koo." We both nodded smiling to the small creature. I have to admit, it was rather cute. It spoke again.

"In case you're wondering my name is Machi and I'm a Kikwi!"

"A Kikwi? What's a Kikwi?" Zelda asked curiously tilting her head. Machi spoke to us.

"A Kikwi is a species of my kind; we live here in the forest! But since those bad monsters showed up we haven't really gotten anywhere…Come on! I'll take you to our elder; he's not far from here kwee! And I know a safer route to get there!" Zelda and Mato looked at each other. Zelda nodded and smiled. I'm guessing that meant 'let's go follow this Kikwi into an unknown forest filled with strange monsters trying to kill us'. Right?

* * *

Moments after crawling though narrow spaces and swinging on vines which were WAY out of our reach, we finally arrived at the main section of the forest. Machi finally led us to its elder and oh boy…was he big.

"W-What the?" Mato pointed at the large creature, her left eye twitching a little. Zelda seemed calm about it.

"Machi! You're safe! Keww, I can feel my worries flowing away!" The elder spoke letting out a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me? Sorry to bother your little reunion, but we've got to get going to the temple now. Any directions?" Mato interrupted absurdly, as the elder spoke again.

"Ko ho ho! The temple? You mean Skyview temple? Why it's right over there, but it's invested with those horrid creatures so I'd suggest you watch where you go." The elder pointed north at a large white structure, that leaded into the 'Deep Woods'. Mato and Zelda said their goodbyes to the both of them and headed on out.

* * *

"Hey Mato?" Zelda asked softly as they climbed the stairs, Mato turning her head to Zelda.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like, to live down her I mean. On the surface." Mato glanced at Zelda and just shrugged.

"It's alright I guess, its nothing like getting chased in the middle of the night by monsters while a Demon Lord rescues you, wounds you, licks your blood-

"W-What?!" Zelda said in shock as her jaw dropped.

"Nothing." Mato said quickly fiddling with her hands.

"But anyway, the surface isn't anything like the sky am I right?" Mato gave a smirk to Zelda who both stopped at a symbol on the ground, Mato examined it carefully but it seemed so familiar to her. She thought back a while ago, back to the festival. She remembered being given a necklace that a man handed to her in the shape of a half moon.

"That's it!" Mato pulled out her necklace from her neck examining it closely. It had the exact same symbol as the one graved into the floor. But why was it there? Mato walked over to a large wall, but she could still make the climb.

"Alright, I'll just climb up to the ledge then pull you up, okay?" She suggested.

"Sure, sounds easy enough." She agreed.

Mato took a few steps back and sprinted, rushing up to the wall and grasping onto the ledge, pulling herself up. Mato knelt down holding out her hand for Zelda to grab. Zelda did so as Mato pulled her up, luckily she wasn't heavy.

They both smiled and journeyed off into the woods through a small yet dark tunnel. While climbing over many obstacles, swinging over vines, (which we failed at) and defeating new creatures while defending Zelda we had finally made outside the large temple structure. We both stared at it in awe. Neither of us had ever seen anything like this before!

"Well, here we are." Mato said quietly. Zelda letting out a small breath.

"Mhm…. Mato, Thank you for all you're help guiding me through the forest." Zelda smiled softly with a slight giggle. Mato laughed at this while scratching her head.

"Heh, it was no biggie…So, I guess you have to fulfil your mission then?" Zelda nodded.

"I guess so…"

"…This is goodbye then? Well, for now anyway?" Mato smirked friendly.

"Yes. I hope to see you again Mato. And thanks for everything." Zelda's eyes softened especially her smile. She descended the stairs to the temple while Mato said her farewells and journeyed back into the main section of the forest. It took a while for her to get back, however she managed to bump into _him _again.

* * *

He let out his evil and creepy chuckle while creeping silently up to Mato, gripping her shoulders tightly and bringing his face close to her cheek. Mato growled narrowing her eyes in anger.

"You…" Mato's hands now starting to form into fists.

"Now now, no need to be fussy with me." Ghirahim pulled away from Mato.

"W-Well maybe if you'd stop being creepy maybe I'd be friendly with you!" Mato scoffed folding her arms and turning her head out from his sight. Ghirahim chuckled again giving Mato an uncomfortable look which made her spine shiver.

"Urgh...What are you doing around here anyway?" Mato calmed down from her anger state as her brown eyes met his.

"What am I doing here? Well, I was currently looking for the spirit maiden but I somehow managed to meet up with you again. What a coincidence?" A wide grin appeared across Ghirahim's face.

_Spirit maiden? Wait… does he mean by Zelda? N-No… of course not. What would he want with her? _

"Spirit maiden? What are you talking about Ghirahim?" Ghirahim raised his hand; I'm guessing that was to tell me to shut up.

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't you think it's my turn to ask the questions now? Mato gulped preparing for what Ghirahim was to ask her next.

"Why won't you ever let me persuade you?" Mato blinked staring at the grinning Ghirahim with a blank expression.

"What is there to persuade? What do you exactly want Ghirahim?" He grinned from ear to ear.

"What I want…" Ghirahim snapped his fingers disappearing in a cloud of diamonds, reappearing infront of Mato which had startled her. Ghirahim gripped her chin bringing her face close to his as he smirked deviously.

"Is you, Mato."

* * *

**o3o Dun dun duuuun! XD I thought I'd just end it here. :3 Still, Ghirahim was really hard to write. It took me some time to edit a LOT of mistakes. = . = But I finally got this chapter up so hooray! :D **

**So tell me what you think and leave a review, and if you have any ideas please let me know if you wish. As for now stay tuned for the next chapter! c: **


	5. A New Companion

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in ages! ;w; ****It's because of all these stupid exams which appeared all so suddenly, and some other things...which I'd rather not talk about. .-. But I get my Halloween break now woohoo! XD  
****I still missed you guys though! *Huggle* c:**

**There's also another thing, sorry that the story title changed. It felt a little off to me, including the summary. (A little.) **

**And this chapter may seem a little rushed. -.- Sorry bout that too... But I want to thank everyone who has actually read this so far! You all deserve reward. (Cookies.) owo**

**.**

.

**Oh yeah! xD I don't own The Legend Of Zelda nor it's characters. Mato belongs to me. :3 Now, enjoy!**

_It wasn't long before Link had left the Sealed Grounds, and met the old woman there. She told Link more about his mission, and where Zelda went off too. He even met and rescued the species called 'Kikwis'. Now he was off to find Zelda, who has ventured farther into a deeper section of the forest. _

(Link's P.O.V)

"Fi, how much farther to Zelda?" Link asked, looking back to his sword hilt. The hilt lit up as Fi began to speak.

"Master, you're dowsing ability indicates that Zelda is nearby. I suggest you continue you're search for her." Fi answered, her tone echoing throughout the forest area. After her voice disappeared, there was silence as Link descended to the top of the stairs to the white structure.

Link took out his slingshot from his adventure pouch, the one that the Kikwi elder had given to him as a gift, and shot at the curled up vine hanging from the tree. Once the deku nut had hit the vine, it loosely came apart and swiftly reached the ground; enough for Link to climb it.

When landing onto the higher ledge, his eyes focused straight ahead of him. A large dark tunnel in the shape of a log. Link examined and approached it carefully, wondering if anything will jump out. Relieved as he was nothing was ever so strange about it, so without a doubt he rushed into the entrance hoping to find Zelda soon.

* * *

Moments after fighting a few Bokoblins, Link came to find him self in a peaceful area. The sounds of birds chirping and the fresh small wind playing with his blond hair, it made him feel relaxed. It was an amazing yet new experience to finally be down below the clouds.

"So, this is the surface?" Link exclaimed to himself, as he studied his surroundings. The trees, the flowers, and even the bugs buzzing around. But he was suddenly alerted by a…scream? It sounded very vague, and came in the north direction.

"Master, I calculate a high probability of monsters surrounding that area. I suggest that you investigate there immediately." Fi announced as Link understood and quickly rushed to the scene. As Link got closer so did the horrid sound of screams. He could now tell that the scream belonged to a female.

"Argh! Get away from me!" Screamed the high pitched voice, and finally Link had caught up with the female. A group of Bokoblins surrounded her, blocking her escape exits. That's when she noticed Link, standing a couple of feet away from the scene.

"Hey! You, the one in the green dress get over here and help me!" Link's eye twitched at the witty comment she had made. The girl waved her arms in a huge motion to the left and right, trying to get Link's attention. Of course it did, but the Bokoblins also took notice of it…

"Y-You little-!" Link gritted his teeth in annoyance while the red creatures advanced towards him in a stampede. The girl stood there for a moment of silence, but smirked to see what she _really _accomplished.

Link raised his round wooden shield defending himself from the rusty swords clashing against his shield. Link tried to fight back but because there was so many, he couldn't even unsheathe his sword yet.

"Damn it! If this keeps up-!" Suddenly Link was knocked back and fell to the ground. He could hear their voices grow louder as they approached closer. One of them raised their sword, but just as it was about to strike Link down an arrow suddenly struck the red creature through the head.

"What…?" Breathed Link quietly while examining the dead Bokoblin who had fallen to the ground. The rest of the group then backed away from the surprise attack. Link leaned his head out past the group of Bokoblins to find the girl that got him into this mess.

_Wait…did she just do that? _

Link thought to himself while noticing she had a bow in her hand, grabbing three more arrows from her quiver. She knocked one arrow to her string and fired it at another Bokoblin. She did the same routine again, but all seemed too quick to Link.

"Hey, are you alright?" The young girl approached Link, passing the red creatures which eventually turned into black mist. To his guess, she looked about his age. She had worn black leather clothing with red across her shoulder pads, knees and waist.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine." The girl was about to hold out her hand, but Link instead pulled himself up. The girl frowned a bit while sheathing her bow behind, pushing away her brown away from her face.

"Sorry I got you into that mess, I just changed tactics." The girl said blankly.

"By almost getting me killed?" Growled Link in annoyance.

_Silence. _

"…No." The girl played with her brown hair, twirling it around innocently.

"Anyway, who are you?" Link questioned, crossing his arms waiting for an answer from her.

"The name is Mato, and you are?" Mato held out her hand to Link while smiling gleefully. Link's eyes widened at the name while Mato withdrew her hand, slowly placing it at her side.

"Wait, your name is Mato?"

"That's right…why?" Fi then popped out from Link's sword hilt examining Mato from head to toe. Mato shrieked and backed a way a little at the blue figure who appeared from the sword.

"Master, according to my calculations…" Link and the confused Mato stared at Fi, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"This is honourable Mato, the young youth who is to guide you throughout you're journey." Fi announced this new information while Link and Mato both gave a glance at each other. Mato was the first one to talk while giggling in a cheerful tone.

"So that means _you_are the chosen hero?" Link nodded at Mato who held out her hand once again towards him.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you…?" Link shook her hand with a smile appearing on his face.

"Link, it's nice to meet you also Mato." They both withdrew their hands from each other as Fi disappeared back into the Goddess sword.

"Alright then since we're going to be partners for a while, shouldn't we get going? I'm to go to—"

"Skyview temple?" Mato interrupted Link while pointing at the huge structure just facing the both of them.

"Yeah, I was just about to head there myself actually. Let's go!" Mato grasped Link by the arm so suddenly causing him to be dragged to the temple entrance door.

Which were sealed.

"Oh for the love of Din…" Mato frowned letting her arms fall loosely to her knees. Link approached Mato resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much; I'm sure there's some way of opening it." Link said as Mato merely stared at him looking over her shoulder. She stayed in the same position for a brief moment, and then she finally straightened up.

"You're right Link, we should start look—"

"Found it." Mato stood there, surprised to see that Link had found a switch just above their heads.

"…Of course…" Mato said sarcastically as Link pulled out his slingshot, aiming above, and sending a deku nut to hit the luminous pink switch. Once hit, the doors immediately opened as Link and Mato peered down the steps of the dark shadowy entrance. They both turn their heads to each other and nod as the two descend down into the temple.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! :3 Since I have the entire week off (booyah x3) maybe I'll get to publish chapter 6! :) Maybe.  
So for now, stay tuned! o3o **

**Btw, happy Halloween! Just in case I get to announce it a little late. XD May you all get wonderful treats this year. :3 **


	6. An Unexpected Surprise

**So yeah. I went back on a few chapters and thought to myself,  
****'I should really edit this again.' So I did. o3o Only one of the characters name is changed though. (Sorry if I'm confuzzling you all... =w=)  
****Another thing I'd like to add. Remember when Mato met up with Ghirahim, again? And that conversation between the two? Well I hate to keep you all waiting, but it won't be revealed until chapter 7. Heh... *Nervous laugh*  
Anyway, now for the disclaimer! Link take it away!**

**Link: MiaPia-Chan does not own The Legend Of Zelda. All except for my annoying partner.**

**Mato: Hey! Take that back you bas-**

**Ghirahim: Mato enough language! And Skychild, I do agree with my beauty.**

**Link: Wait, who are you? And _beauty?_*Eye twitch*...Mato, explain...**

**Mato: HE'S NO ONE. And... hey, YOU THINK I LOOK FUNNY?!**

**Link: What? I didn't even-**

**Zelda: Link! Your supposed to rescue me because I'm the 2nd damsel in distress, other than Princess Peach! *Letting out cries of distress***

**Link: Zelda? *Le gasp* I'm coming Zelda! *Runs off into the sunset, swinging his sword around like a complete idiot***

**Fi: Master Link, I suggest that you should let Mato accompany you to find Zelda. Master, we must go back. Master. Master. MASTER.**

**Link: *Ignores every word Fi says***

**Fi: .-.**

**Ghirahim: ...I guess it's just you and me, Mato. *Licks his lips disturbingly, creeping up to Mato like any other creepy guy would do.***

**Mato: Eheh... *Backs away awkwardly* ...Readers, would you kindly help me...? **

**Shut up Mato! You can take care of yourself! And Ghirahim, what did I tell you about staying to the script!? *Facepalms adding a sigh to it* Never mind, I'll let you off. But just this once! Just because your smexy that's all! =/ / /= Anyway... to chapter 6, away! :DD  
**

* * *

"Master, it appears that the auras of many creatures reverberate throughout this temple."

"Oh, more of them? _Wonderful._" Mato said sarcastically as Link turned to her, giving her an annoyed look which appeared on his face.

"As a result, I am not able to isolate Zelda's aura. You will no longer able to dowse for her here. Given the situation, I suggest that you both advance further along the temple."

"Got it. Thanks Fi." Once Fi disappeared into the sword yet again, Mato began to speak.

"Fi? That's her name?" Link gave her a nod as his answer, looking at Mato suspiciously. Mato stayed silent for the moment, and then the next she starts squealing out loud.

"Such a pretty name! No wonder it suits her perfectly! Her arms, her figure and the way she's dressed! Fi is absolutely beautiful!" Exclaimed Mato, her eyes sparkling as she claps her hands together in joy. Link stared at her wide-eyed, wondering why she went koo-koo all of a sudden. Mato _still _wouldn't stop ranting about how beautiful Fi was, until Link interrupted her.

"Uh Mato, you do realize Fi can hear every word you say..."

"Say, what now?"

* * *

The two ventured deeper into the depths of the temple. Link acquired a high-tech item. This was the 'Beetle', which Fi presumed that it could fly. Unfortunately Link was the one to keep it for certain _and _protective reasons. He didn't want Mato to fool around with it, or even damage it. She didn't find it fair at all. Mato wouldn't break anything so useful for their journey.

Right? Well we'll never know, because Link is a cautious guy. Later on a few difficult puzzles were to be solved, but Mato handled it.

"EEEK! KILL IT! **KILL IT!**" Link quickly drew his sword, due to Mato's high-pitched screams.

"Mato! What is it!"

"SPIDER! KILL IT ALREADY!"

"..."

...Actually, Link did most of the work. According to Mato's past, she has a phobia of spiders ever since she was a child. This involved her to flee from the spiders, leaving Link alone most of the time. Even if they were tiny. But FINALLY, they reached outside of a large door. Link figured that there must have been a key around somewhere, and he was right! Across the other side of the room, was a treasure chest. But the only way to get there was to swing across, and grasping onto vines. Which were quite distant...

"Rock paper scissors for the one to get the key?" Mato asked with a grin, not wanting to actually do it.

"Mato, really its okay. I'll go. Besides, I'm better than you any day." Link winked and quickly grasped onto the vine, due to Mato missing her punch which would fling him into the pit of darkness just below them. Link indeed has good reflexes.

* * *

Link lifted open the lid of the treasure chest, he reached in as it soon revealed to be a key. A key in the shape of an 'h'. Link noticed a handle on the back, as he tossed and turned the key around to examine it. Finally Link pulled a smirk. He finally obtained the key for the door! Speaking of which he should get over there now so he could unlock those large doors.

And Zelda, is just behind them.

* * *

Link and Mato had arrived in a large, dimly-light yet, empty room? Their surroundings were pretty much the same. Nothing really decor was in place, it was peaceful and quiet.

"...Well this is pointless." Mato muttered as she looked to Link, who was already approaching the door towards them in a rapid pace.

"H-Hey! Wait up a sec-!" Mato was cut off by a sudden bright light, almost like the sun, blinding the the both of them. They both used the palm of their hands as a shield, waiting for the light to die down. It did so but as Mato could see again, her eyes widened in surprise. She would have know that figure anywhere. That red-scarlet cloak, that white cut-out diamond glove, that rapier, and that milky white hair.

Ghirahim. Mato knew he'd meet him again, but here? Of all places, why in the name of Farore would it have to be here?

Link felt a grip on his arm. It was gripped tightly, and found out that it was Mato. Why was she so close to Link? Was she hiding? Link shook his head, now drawing his full attention to Ghirahim which appeared before him. Ghirahim's black rapier disintegrated into multiple diamonds which faded within the air.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have expected you to arrive so soon." Ghirahim turned to now face Link, but smirked to find a familiar face accompanied by him. He could already see that she was hiding. That poor human. She truly is afraid?

Delightful.

"Hmph, I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart. But, here you are. Alive and most certainly not in pieces."

"You made that tornado? Where the hell is Zelda!" Link shouted at him, making Mato shift into his shoulder a bit.

"I'm assuming you mean her Majesty? I can sense her here of course. Just beyond this door." Ghirahim said casually as his gaze turned to the golden door. Silence fell in the room for a moment, but Ghirahim began to speak again.

"I believe I haven't quite properly introduced myself to you." Ghirahim's gaze drew to Link's, as Mato scoffed as quietly as possible from behind.

"I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down. This world that many of your people call the surface. You may call me-"

"Ghirahim." Mato finished his sentence for him. Link became surprised from the fact that Mato knew his name. Ghirahim let out one of his sadistic chuckles.

"So, you finally speak? Good to hear from you again, Mato." Ghirahim smiled deviously about to take a step towards her, while she backed away into Link's shoulder. Before she could, Link had already drawn his sword and shield, protecting Mato from Ghirahim.

"Stay away from her." Link growled. Ghirahim let out a small evil laughter from the foolishness of the boy.

"Did you honestly draw your sword? Against me? Ah, foolish boy." Mato soon followed Link's actions. She too had drawn her sword out. Ghirahim still felt calm, but gave a glare to Link.

"By all rights, the girl should have fallen into our hands already." Ghirahim lowered his head, twitching his fingers as his emotions rise.

"She was nearly ours, when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away..." The lights in the room started to flicker on and off as Ghirahim's cloak blew in various directions. His gaze still attached to the floor.

"Do you have any idea...how that made me feel inside?" His voice became darker and much cold, as he finally let his rage out.

"FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!" He flailed his arms around widely, disappearing in the air and leaving a few diamonds behind. Link turns around quickly in various directions on the spot, as did Mato. And due to personal space, Ghirahim creeps silently up to Mato and pulls her away from Link's eyes. Mato lets out a sudden gasp and eyes widened, as Ghirahim leans his chin on her shoulder. Mato felt stiff and couldn't even move an inch of her body.

"I'll spare _your _life, only for the reasons of course. Aren't I right Mato?" Ghirahim's breathed huskily at Mato's neck, remembering when he had wounded her. Oh, but it was for fun. Ghirahim slowly raised his head to Link who had an angered expression on his face.

"I promise that I shall not murder you, Skychild. No I'll just," Out of the blue Ghirahim unleashes his freakishly long tongue at Link, but for Mato it was extremely close to her face. It was a terrifying sight for her.

However she didn't seem to struggle out from the Demon Lord's grasp. She stayed there in the same spot, and surprisingly close to his pale grayish cheek.

"I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Ghirahim released Mato as she made her way back to Link's side. The Demon Lord let out a dark chuckle, as his scarlet cloak started to...come off him. Mato couldn't help but look away to hide her blush.

"Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

**What? O - O Ghirahim...what do you mean 'begin'? ...  
I actually had fun writing this chapter. XD  
Is it just me though, or did anyone else think that Ghirahim was stripping when his cloak disappeared off him? c; ...O.O N-Not like I love it or anything...  
Next chapter will be a fight scene! xD Action mode activate! *boop*  
Also thank you everyone who Favorited, following, and reviewing! You guys are the best! x3 *Huggles*  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;D**


	7. Ooops

**H-Hey! Long time no see! How've you been?**

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**  
You do realize I can't hear you right? =='' But anyway, I have explanations for why I haven't been updating.**

**I WAS LAZY! :D**

**Yeah, I know for two months. ._. ...Don't give me that look! ;w; I'm sorry! DX I'll just go to the stocks and you guys can throw some eggs or tomatoes at me. And to double the fun, why not something extremely painful? ^^''**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend Of Zelda, Mato is my own. :3**  
**Now please, I hope you enjoy this as much as I get hurt. Perhaps.**

* * *

Link gasped in shock as his sword fell into the hands of Ghirahim within just a blink of an eye.

For maybe like, the fifth time or so.

Ghirahim sadistically chuckled at his expression, admiring the goddess sword afterward. Ghirahim swung the sword with might, lucky for Link he foresaw the attack and raised his wooden shield. Just in the nick of time too. A clatter sound echoed the room as Link realized his sword was free from Ghirahim's grasp. Link broke into a run to his snatch his sword from the ground, standing up to face Ghirahim again. From across the other room Link nodded to Mato giving her the signal to attack. She understood as she charged up to the Demon Lord, readying her blade in position to wound him.

Ghirahim saw this was coming as he would disappear and re-appear across the room. Mato hesitated, eyes widening as she was about to strike Link instead. As quickly as possible, she slipped her grasp off her blade's hilt and went crashing into Link. The impact sent them both flying towards the wall. Link heard Ghirahim's laughter from that silly yet embarrassing moment he dreaded that couldn't have possibly happened. Although the laughter stopped once he saw the... position... Link _and _Mato was in.

Link felt a soft, smooth cushiony pillow resting against his face, yet something was lying against him making him being pressed against the wall. Link slowly opened his eyelids as they widened to his find. He realized that the 'pillow' wasn't what he thought. His face was bright as a tomato from the struck of realization that hit him. Instead, they turned out to be Mato's large...err... boobs.

"You foolish boy! Release her!" Ghirahim shouted from behind, clenching his fist in anger. Whilst doing that, Mato starts to awaken also. And seeing the situation she was in, there was basically only one thing to do.

Get pissed off.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mato lifted herself up, her face flustered. Not just by Link, but from Ghirahim who had just seen that... incident. Link slowly raised from the ground imagining what unholy things she was about to do to him. But it wasn't his fault! It just sort of happened.

Accidently.

Mato raised her hand and whipped it across Link's face, leaving a huge red mark on his cheek. Link winced, but endured the feel of the sting. Well, at least she didn't torture him.

"H-How dare you... VIOLATE ME!" Mato practically shouted in his face. Literally. Right now, her eyes would be lit with fire like an Anime character.

"I-I did nothing to you! You're the one who messed up, a-and caused it!"

"Ahem." They both turned to Ghirahim who coughed loudly enough for them to hear.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now. Unfortunately the spirit maiden has...escaped." Link slowly lowered his head in sorrow. Zelda was just behind those doors, yet… she was gone. Again.

_Again.  
_  
"But there is one matter left," Ghirahim raised his arm with his palm open to Mato, expecting her to take it.

"The girl comes with me." He smirked at Link once he shot his head up and his face expression turned to shock, and anger.

"What? Mato—"

"I already said no Ghirahim! Now back off!" Ghirahim slowly withdrew, striking a dark glare to her.

"I thought we had a deal—"

"We didn't." She said darkly, sending a glare straight back at him. Ghirahim laughed slightly, ignoring her reply.

"Fine, but I don't think you'll give up. Sooner or later you'll come back to me. In due time of course." Mato growled at him as he now focused on Link, pointing his black rapier towards him, with a dreadful sigh.

"I guess we both lost something valuable today. And I barely wounded you. That's no fun is it? But I know we will cross paths again Skychild. Be prepared, because I _will _kill you." Ghirahim swung his rapier in a circular motion which made him disappear leaving numerous diamonds behind. The dark room then somehow shed some light through the windows above and the sealed door opening faded away, leaving another deep entrance with stairs.

"Mato, are you alright?"

She paused for a brief second and nodded, turning around to face Link.

"I'm fine. Can we just move on now?" She replied, becoming more impatient. Link sighed and grabbed a hold Mato's wrist, trailing her to the door and up the stairs. Both they're mouths dropped and eyes widened at the scenery. No longer were they deep in the temple, they were finally outside with surrounded in beauty. It was a large spring and small trees grew out from the shallow water. There were large stepping stones that led to the Goddess statue that would have been the first thing that caught their eye.

Link went first, crossing the stones until reaching the Goddess statue. He gazed at it with awe until his eyes met with the bird crest. An exact replica of the one in Skyloft. Knowing what he must do Link drew his sword, raised it skyward and slashed it at the crest. Mato came across to the statue just a few feet behind to catch up with Link. Fi then appears from the sword floating above the water in mid-air, barely even touching the stream.

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you." Fi raised her arms and began skating along the water as Link and Mato watched. _"__From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out the Goddess's mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body. You stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring. This second spring is hidden deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, must set out for this sacred place." _Fi made a stop at the crest, starting to spin in place elegantly. A light shone at the goddess statue's hands as a tablet appeared, hovering towards Link gently in two hands.

"Master Link, that is the Ruby tablet. My analysis suggests you should take the tablet to the altar in Skyloft. There, you will most likely be able to open a new column of light, leading to the location where Zelda is now." Fi returned back to Link's sword as all fell silent.

"Mato."

No reply. Not even a glance or move at the sound of her name. Link tried again.

"Mato, are you listening?"

"I am." She finally responds as she would start to head across the other side. But before she could, her shirt was tugged from behind by Link.

"What the hell! Let me go Link!" Mato angrily shouted, scrambling to get released by his grip.

"...Explain." He released her as she turned to face him in anger and confusion. "What are you talking about? Explain wha-"

"Don't hide it! You know that guy, don't you!" Link pointed at her demanding her to tell the truth. Mato lowered her brown eyes as they would focus the water's reflection on her.

"If you can't tell me what happened, then I can not trust you. So please," Link took a step forward desperately seeking the truth from her.

"Explain everything."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun?  
Oh lookie, I'll have to add a flashback to the next chapter.**

**I promise you will be shown that conversation! Don't kill me yet! (Yet?) I just wanted to update! DX**

**Stay tuned? Yes, yes you will.**


	8. Author's Note 1

**Hey everyone, MiaPia-Chan here. Sorry to have gotten your hopes up for the new chapter but unfortunately it isn't released yet. Honestly I haven't used my computer for some time lately due to some horrid family matters (Which I really wish to not discuss...) and blah, blah, blah, school and stuff. I never had the time to do so. I've this entire Art project to complete and if I don't, then I'll get a horrible grade, fail and then my parents will most likely ban me from my computer. /3  
So uh, I'll be putting this story on hold... for now! Just that I never even get the time to finish the latest chapter.  
Also, I re-read through the story thoroughly and noticed a lot of uh.. mistakes, which most of you wrote on the reviews. (Thanks. :D) XD I'm thinking of changing it around a bit, and rewrite the story. If that's okay with you guys? Depends on what you guys think. I don't mind.  
I apologize to you all. ;w; Bye for now, take care. :) **


End file.
